the Night Captain
by demonfox21
Summary: Misaki is a werewolf and her dad is the alpha and he made her the Captain of the night patrol pack, on her rounds she comes across a woman being mean to a little girl. she stops to help the little girl and meet the girls brother Usui, the woman gets taken by the werewolves Misaki ordered and Usui fell in love with Misaki i suck at this but read it anyway you might like it
1. Chapter 1

Amu walks around lost in the big city, she went to pet a cat and chased it when it ran away. She was with Usui and he girlfriend that he was forced to be with because he never found a girl he liked, and the woman was so mean to her when no one was around and she told Amu not to show anyone the marks left from Rose Usui's girlfriend. Amu walks through the ally ways as the sun sets engulfing her in the shadowy under side of the city.

"H-hello?" she called "anyone?" she starts crying

She hears rustling behind her and Rose jumps out at her and dose the best roar she could to scare Amu 'ROAR' Rose yells

"KYAAAAA" Amu fall back in dumpster mud shivering in fear

"HAHAHAHAHA YOUR SUCH I LITTLE SISSY" Rose laughs

"It's not funny!" Amu yells

Rose stops laughs and glares at Amu "did YOU yell at ME?" Rose slaps Amu "you ungrateful little shit!" she picks Amu up and goes to punch her until she hears growling coming from a pitch black ally way

"_I think its you who is the ungrateful shit here" _a girl with cold amber eyes walks out looking right into Rose's eyes

"Who are you? Never mind go away I'm trying to teach this kid a lesson" she troughs her punch at Amu

Usui was watching the whole thing in anger as Rose was going to punch his sister, then he is amazed as the girl tackled Rose to the ground bearing her teeth at her. She pins Rose down and gets down low to be face to face with Rose.

"_You smell like lots of men_" she glances over at Usui "_your lucky this time, I will let that men aka that little girls brother by the smell of them deal with you_" she punches her once

Amu runs to the girl "thank you" she cries "she was going to hurt me" Amu buries her face in her shirt

"Who are you" Usui walks out

"Me?" the girl looks at him "I'm Misaki" she says holding onto Amu as she cries in her shirt

"And how did you know me and Amu are siblings? You said something about smelling?" Usui asks

"well…I'm a werewolf, and you didn't tell me your na-" her eyes widen and looks behind her at Rose who got up when they weren't looking and stabbed Misaki with a rusty piece of metal, Rose pushes it all the way through Misaki "you little shit" she growls, Rose laughs spitting out blood from when Misaki punched her

Misaki pushes Amu to Usui "oh I wouldn't be laughing right now" she grabs the metal and pulls it through her side getting shocked faces from everyone "my pack with have fun with you" Misaki lets out a howl before falling back on Usui and Amu "don't look" she whispers and covers their eyes

"What's going to happening" Amu whispers

Usui gulps when growls started surrounding them "what are those growls?" Usui holds onto Amu

"It's my pack, and they are at my command. Just give me an order Usui and Amu" Misaki says holding back pain

Amu pulls Misaki's hand away "whoa, so you were telling the truth" Amu gasps and looks at the human like wolves that surround Rose

Usui is next to look, he looks at them all "are you the pack leader?" he asks

"I'm the daughter of the leader, so he made me captain of the night patrol Pack" Misaki lays down and waves her hand and the werewolves roughly grab Rose and run off with her, the light colored wolf walks up.

"Captain, you need you heal. Shall I go get you some bloody meat?" he asks

"Bloody meat? Gross you eat raw meat?!" Amu makes a grossed out face

"Little girl, blood is the only thing that with heal her wound" the werewolf looks at Amu and pats her head "now run along with your brother and leave us werewolves alone" he pushes them lightly

"Zed, its fine. I went through this to save them, so they are part of the pack so be nice" Misaki sits up dark circles form under her eyes "now go get my meat before I die" she barks at him

"YES CAPTAIN!" he runs off

"Idiots, Usui would you mind letting me use your blood to heal. Those males wont get back in time, and don't worry I won't turn you into a werewolf" she looks at him

"How do you get his blood?" Amu asks

Usui nod to Misaki and moves closer, she bits onto his shoulder drinking only enough to close the wound a little and give her more blood so she doesn't pass out. She lets go of him and licks the blood off him

Amu was blushing "that was like what Rose did with one of the guys except they were naked and there hips were together" Amu looks away

Both Usui and Misaki look at her with open mouths, they glance at each other and back at Amu

"Um…that is way far from what I just did, all I was doing was drinking his blood to heal. And well they…. Usui help me out I'm not going tell her what they were doing so you do it" she weakly gets up and walks away to a somewhat broken chair

"I'll tell you when your older Amu" Usui chuckles lightly

"Tell me" Amu pouts and starts wining, making Misaki get up and walk over, she bends down

"they were making a baby, that's all you need to know… now I must get going but first I'll get you guys home safely so get on" she hunches over and turns into her wolf form and gets on all fours

Amu smiles "do we get to ride on your back!" she gasps and Misaki nods

"Are you sure? You're still hurt" Usui picks Amu up

"It's fine, your blood healed most of it and I didn't even take a mouth full, just get on" she lays down

He sighs and gets on with Amu, Amu bounces on her back "giddy up!" she shouts

Misaki smiles "hold on tight" she starts jogging and goes into a sprint

The other wolves join into the run Misaki is in front of them, she jumps up the buildings and stops on top "Zed, Zen you two find there home by tracking this is go practice for you two" Misaki looks back at the two brothers

"Yes sir" Zen and Zed say and start smelling Usui and Amu then smell the air "we have picked up the smell" they say

"Lead the way" Misaki smiles

"What? You want us to lead you to their house?" the young wolves smile

Misaki nod "go on, I know you guys can so go" she pushes them in front of her

"Lead us home!" Amu smiles and points her finger to the city

The two wolves jumps off, Misaki runs after them slowing her paces so she doesn't get in front of them

Usui leans down to Misaki ears "you're a nice person, and thank you for helping Amu and getting ride of the stupid woman" he pets her head

Misaki looks back at him "thank you" she grins

"Captain we are close to their home" the brothers say

"good job, you and the others can go hunt for food and have fun I can take it from here" Misaki sends the wolves off "I'll get as close as I can, I wouldn't want to scare people" she runs to the house but stays in the shadows

Amu jumps off first and hugs her good bye "I'll see you later Misaki" she runs inside

Usui gets off last "thank you again, are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asks

"Nope I'm free, why?" she turns into her human form

"Lets hang out then" Usui says

Misaki smiles "ok, what time should we meet?" she asks

"Just get here when you wake up, and it's a date" he walks off into the house

Misaki scratches her head "a date huh... bring it on" she smiles and jumps into the sky landing in a tree she lets out a howl before running off into the dark


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki wakes up in her bed and looks at the time "it's 5am" she groans "I should get up or I might fall back asleep and miss my "Date" with Usui" she gets up and goes to brush her teeth, she yawns then gets dressed.

She walks in the kitchen and everyone looks at her with surprise "you're up really early" her dad stares at her

"Is something wrong?" her mom walks to her and feels her four head

"I'm going out with Usui, he said it's a date but I don't think it is" she yawns "so I got up before I fell asleep again" she sits at the table

"The pack told us what happened and Usui is a human, he might not really like you so don't trust him all the way" she dad says

"Dear its fine she can take care of herself" her mom pats Misaki's shoulder "she is a smart girl, and you even made her a captain of the night watch. The time where Vampires come out the most to feed" she hugs Misaki

"Well today my men found the vampires den and we are striking them today" her dad gets up "so be on alert Misaki, even if you are with Usui. and that girl that was with that boy is gone now the vampires took her so she will most likely go after you" he walks out of the room

Misaki growls "I'm going now" she walks off

She mom sighs "please stay safe Misaki" she goes to do the dishes

Misaki walks into the ally ways to cut though to Usui's and Amu's, she watches her feet and notices she was being followed. She waits for the person to get closer; she spins around and grabs the person then flips them on there back. Usui hits the ground and get the air knocked out of him "good one" he grunts

Misaki's eyes widen "I'm sorry!" she helps his up "you were down wind so I couldn't smell you so I thought you were a vampire" she dusts him off

"Well I wouldn't sneak up on you either" he smiles

"What were you doing in the ally anyway?" she asks

He points behind them "Amu's school is over there so we go through the ally ways to get their faster"

"stop talking" she whispers and listens to breathing but no heart beats "GET DOWN" she pushes him down just in time but get shot with a silver bullet. She screams in pain and grabs Usui as she turns into her werewolf forms, she howls for back up before jumping up to keep Usui out of harms way

She lands at his house making his mom scream monster and run in side, Misaki puts Usui down "go inside and stay there, and don't let anyone in vampires cant enter unless someone from the house invites them" she growls and pulls the bullet out "and what ever you see don't come out" she jumps up to go to the school for Amu

Right when she left 3 men walk up to him "hello mister, we are lost. Can we use your phone?" they smile

"Stay back" Usui backs up

"Have it your way" they grow fangs and jumps at him but a force throws them back

"well it looks like you cant step foot on my property" Usui grins "bummer" his grin turns into a glare "get out of here"

The men curse and runs off, Misaki falls from the sky and crushes one of their skulls in before running to Usui with Amu in her arms

"Vampires are everywhere, and you wouldn't believe who is leading them" Misaki growls and puts Amu down and turns around to face Rose and her vampire army

"I thought you guys had her locked up" Usui grabs Amu

"the vampires stole her to reproduce faster… sick bastards" she steps in front of Usui and Amu "you vampires cant be in the sun light or you burn and die, why the hell are you alive" Misaki bark

Rose laughs "they mixed my human blood with theirs to see if it worked and what do you know" she smirks "it did, and now I'm here to take Usui back and kill Amu"

Misaki roars "OVER MY DEAD BODY" she yells

"I wont go with you even if you brain washed me" Usui puts Amu behind him and whispers to get in the house and tell their parents not to let anyone in

"Oh? So you like smelling like wet dog?" Rose glares at Misaki

"Like I never heard that one before" laughs and her pack jumps down behind Usui and roars

"Hmm looks like we will have to retreat for now, but Misaki here is something to think of" Rose pulls out a gun and shoots her in the chest with a silver bullet "I will get Usui, and he will be a vampire not a weak werewolf" she pauses and stares in shook as Misaki spits out the bullet

"Now you pissed me off" Misaki's eyes turn all black

The vampires back off; Rose looks at them "what the mater with you! It's a dog!" she yells not seeing Misaki charge at her until she was already on the ground. Rose starts shooting Misaki; Misaki punches the gun and the breaks. Her wounds steam as the silver burns her, she pins Rose's arms down and goes to kill her but see's true fear in her eyes and stops right by her ear "get out of my sight, and if I smell you anywhere near Usui and Amu, or his family… I will kill you slowly" Misaki gets up and throws Rose to the other vampires

Everyone in the safety of the property stands there in pure shock even Misaki's parents, Misaki turns back into her human form coughing up blood and falls to the ground.

"MISAKI" Usui is the first to run to her and pick her up

She looks at him and smiles weakly before her eyes get heavy and close, she goes limp in his arms making everyone gasp

"She's fine she just passed out" Usui turns around and starts walking to the house as his parents run out

"Son! What the hell is going on, why are there monsters everywhere" his dad yells

"They are not monsters they are werewolves, and if you don't like them well to bad because I love one of them. Now if you will excuse me I need to pull the silver bullets out of her and heal her" he pushes past his parents

Misaki's dad walks up to Usui's dad "your son is something you know that?" he watch Usui carry Misaki into his room "a weak human would be dead just by looking at werewolves and vampires, but Usui is strong same with his sister and you guys. And I am happy to say that your family is in the protection of the pack" her dad bows "you can call me James and my mate Sam" James Misaki's dad smiles and turns into his human form

"Um... I'm Rick a-and my wife i-is Susan" Rick gulps and Susan hides behind Rick

**In Usui's room**

Usui lays her softly on his bed; she wakes up and growls in pain. He goes to his bathroom to get pliers to pull the bullets out; he walks back in to see Misaki taking her shirt off all the way

"Misaki you don't have to do that, I can get them out with your shirt on" he walks over and sits next to her

"The shirt she hurting me more by touching the wounds, I had no choice. And plus I would think you would want to see me with no shirt" she jokes with him

"I would like to see you fully naked not just topless" he says in a serious tone

Misaki looks at him "that was a joke right?" she asks with a blush forming on her cheeks

"Nope" he smiles

She stares at him for a second "your not joking are you" she starts getting up "if you want I can get undressed, it's the same as being in my werewolf form" she says

"Don't undress, I would want to get to that later in the future" he says "if you want to be with me in that way"

Misaki sighs "listen Usui, the werewolves and vampires are going to war. I don't want to sound negative but I my not have a future and I don't want yours to be destroyed, I'm happy you think of me in that way and I would return the same love but I need to end this war with my pack and other werewolves that join" she looks at him in the eyes

"Turn me" Usui states

"What?" Misaki looks at him thinking she heard wrong

"I want you to turn me into a werewolf, I want to help the pack just as much as you and I don't want to see you get killed" he hugs her "now lets get the bullets out so you can heal" he pulls away and starts pulling them out

"Usui I can't let you turn, you could die if one of the werewolves does it wrong. And what would your family think, Amu would think of turning if you did and I can't let her turn to" Misaki stops him "change your mind Usui, please" she pleads

He pulls more out even though she was resisting "no way, and if Amu wants to then let her. You can't stop me Misaki, if I didn't fall for you when I met you then I would walk away not caring what happened to you. But I did so I'm going to become a werewolf and protect you from Rose and the other vampires" he pulls the last one out

Misaki growls "fine, bit your lip or tongue just as long as there is blood" she bits her lip and blood drips down

"Why do I have to bit myself" he asks

"It's the only way to mix are blood, and be for I do this I have to warn you that you will have a nightmare that you kill everyone close to you" she says

"Just turn me" he bits his lip

"Fine" she growls and kisses him getting her blood in the wound he made

He starts to tense up as his body makes changes so he can turn into a werewolf, he grips onto her shoulders as his body changes.

Misaki pulls back and moves away to give him space, he roars in pain as his bones crack into place. It take him 3 minutes to fully transform to him wolf form, he gets up and looks at his hands then to Misaki.

"You look like you would be an alpha" Misaki walks around him "your even bigger then my dad" she pulls his tail

"What are you doing?" Usui looks at her

"And your tail isn't sensitive… good your training will start in the morning" she walks off "get some sleep" she waves but Usui pulls her back

"You're not going anywhere Misaki" he growls

Misaki gulps "why?"

"I want to sleep with you, I'm a werewolf now to so I want to make sure no one steals my Misaki away from me" he turns back still hugging her and flops on the bed, Misaki sighs heavily

"Your not going to let go are you" she says

"Nope" he smiles

She smiles "the get up so we can do something" she pinches his arm making him let go, she gets up and stands in the center of the room

"What are we going to do?" he gets next to her

"Well you said you want to make sure on one steals me from you right?" she looks at him and he nods "then we will howl together, in werewolf form to tell others that I am taken" she turns and lets out roar

"Will that make me your mate?" he smirks

Misaki punches him "no it won't, so turn already or I will change my mind about being yours" she puts her ears back in annoyance

"Fine, fine" he chuckles and turns into his golden werewolf form twice the size of Misaki

Misaki howls first, her howl goes on for miles telling other werewolves that she has a mate. Usui howls his deeper howls causing Misaki's dad to break in to see if it was true and faints.


End file.
